


Your Personal Trainer

by SageofSpice



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Disguise, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: 'Coach Genghis' and Vice Principal Nero get physical.





	Your Personal Trainer

The subtle thunder of shoes on linoleum became a waning accompaniment to Vice Principal Nero's composition as the last class of the day let out and the children trekked to the canteen for dinner. The sun was approaching the horizon, submerging Nero's office in a golden glow. He felt the light as he played within it, striving to describe its warmth and intensity through the strings that he pressed and sawed his bow across.

Nero's door rattled under the sudden thumping of a fist. A tremble of vibrato shuddered through his tune. Nero chewed on his lower lip and side-eyed the door and he continued to play. He had to swallow several times before he was able to use his voice.

"Who is it?" Nero yelled over the wailing of his violin.

Through the frosted glass window in his door, Nero watched the distinctive shadow shift as the man outside of it crossed his arms and turned to display his profile, which made his silhouette even more unmistakable.

"You know who I am. Are you gonna let me in?" Coach Genghis answered. Nero could hear the coy smile curled around each of his words. After having had that flirtatious grin directed at him several times during Genghis' job interview, he could now picture it perfectly, and it was making his stomach flip.

Nero's frantic bowing screeched to an abrupt halt. He placed his violin and bow onto his desk, then approached the door. His clammy fingers slipped off of the metal lock and doorknob several times before he thought to blot them off on his pants. He took a deep breath, then puffed it out heavily as he finally managed to open the door.

His eyes were instantly captured by Genghis', mere inches away from his own, rimmed with eyeliner and glittering just as brightly as the jewels adorning his turban. He smelled very strongly of stale sweat, smoke and a faint, fascinating sting of sharp sweetness.

Nero stood still and silent in the doorway, simply staring. Gengis' amused grin only grew larger the longer the charged silence between them stretched. Eventually, Nero realized he should speak.

" _Hgk_ ," Nero uttered in attempted greeting. Coach Genghis' allegedly two glorious eyebrows appeared to raise, though of course Nero couldn't actually see what happened beneath his turban.

"I hope you don't mind the interruption," Genghis drawled, the gleam in his eyes brightening further. Nero stiffly shook his head.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here visiting you… instead of having supper like the rest of the faculty," Genghis said. He unfolded his arms. Nero twitched, his eyes flicking down to follow Genghis' hands as they settled around his narrow hips. Nero bit his lip, looked back up into his eyes and nodded.

"Well… I am here because I have recently finished planning out a specialized fitness course. Just. For. You." Genghis said. The last three words dripped as smoothly as warm honey from his lips, and his right forefinger tapped over Nero's chest, chin, and nose with each one, leaving his skin tingling after every touch. Nero's mind was going fuzzy, but he fought to stay focused so he could make sense of what Genghis had just said. When his words finally registered, Nero's eyelashes fluttered rapidly.

"B-b-buh-but I'm not required to participate in any physical education courses," Nero sputtered with a slightly crinkled brow. Ghengis sighed as he strolled past him and into his office. Nero turned along with him as he entered. Genghis walked backwards once he was inside, still holding Nero's gaze the whole time. He started doing warm up stretches, beginning with rolling and bending his neck. Nero's pulse started pounding. He slowly pressed the door shut behind him until he heard the latch click.

"I know you're not retired…" Genghis said. He moved on to stretching his arms and shoulders, which caused his top to ride up and reveal his pale belly. Nero suppressed a moan. He locked the door without looking away.

"…but did you know that this _particular_ fitness course is specifically designed for geniuses only?" Genghis continued, shifting into leg stretches. Nero swayed on his feet and leaned back against the door for support.

"Which of course means that I'll be doing all of the physical… _activities_ …" Genghis lewdly rolled his hips, "…right along with you."

Genghis observed Nero's obvious erection, then pointedly met his eyes and said, "So you can just consider me your personal trainer."

Nero groaned helplessly.

"Now… How about we go ahead and have our first session... right here... right now?" Coach Gengis suggested. He hitched his ass over the edge of Nero's desk, then slowly sank his weight down onto it. Nero's jaw slackened as he watched the plush globes of his cheeks in the clinging red velour of his tracksuit pants compress against the dark wood. Only the clearing of Genghis' throat brought Nero's attention back to his face.

"You look like you're ready," Genghis purred. His voice had deepened somewhat, and his lower timbre caused a shiver to rattle down Nero's spine. With great effort, he averted his gaze from Genghis for a moment to consider. His eyes landed on his violin, and he recalled that his concert was scheduled to start in less than an hour. He twisted his hands together over the tented crotch of his pants as he unsteadily stepped forward into the center of the room.

"That… I… I want to. I really, _really_ do want to… but it… It would be a travesty to take time away from the p-practice and - and performance of my music. I must continue to give my great talent the undivided attention it deserves," Nero babbled. He stood as stoically in his decision as he could, despite the fact that his insistent erection was causing him to fidget incessantly.

Coach Genghis tipped his head back with a small sigh, then he slowly wet his lips. Nero glanced at his mouth and felt a spike of arousal at the smooth fluidity of his tongue. He quickly looked away again, down at his own feet to hide the fact that his cheeks were heating up. His heart skipped when heard his desk creak, then his breathing shallowed as the subtle squeak of expensive sneakers approached, until his and Genghis' toes were nearly touching.

"What if _I_ was your instrument for tonight, then? By which I mean…I want to find out if you can make me _sing_ ," Genghis softly suggested in his lovely, lilting drawl.

After clenching his jaw through another powerful pulse of lust, Nero lifted his head to once again meet Genghis' gorgeous eyes. They exchanged a heavy breath, then Genghis nuzzled his nose softly over Nero's, and Nero crumbled into shuddering pieces with a broken groan.

"Genghis… I - I haven't done anything like this in _years_ ," Nero confessed, his trembling voice barely above a whisper.

" 'Like this'?" Genghis prompted. A playful challenge bounced between their eyes. They both suppressed their smiles just barely.

"S-sex," Nero stuttered over the word. Actually announcing what they were about to do felt like a punch to his gut, complete with the breathlessness and rush of nausea. Genghis grinned. He shrugged graciously.

"So it won't take long," Gengis said indifferently. He pinched the zipper pull of his tracksuit top. The zipper's teeth purred as they parted, revealing an off-white tanktop underneath, which hugged the smoothly defined curves of his chest and torso. Nero's blush deepened.

"Unfortunately," Nero murmured, ashamed. He reached up for his first reverent touch. "I'd worship at your temple all night if I could..." He lightly traced his fingertips back and forth over Genghis' clavicles, shifting around the necklace of his silver whistle. Nero's nails were short and his left hand was rougher, calloused from years of manipulating bowstrings. Genghis shivered. He wet his lips again and he leaned down closer. His lips brushed Nero's as he said teasingly, "I thought you said you were completely devoted to your violin."

"I _did_... I - I _am_! B- but… _you_ , you - !" Nero squeaked, a slightly higher pitch of panic rising in his voice as it broke apart. He pressed his palms against Genghis' chest but Genghis gripped onto his upper arms before he could force any distace between them. He took a step closer, then slid his erection alongside Nero's. Nero gasped. Genghis quickly laved his tongue heavily through Nero's open mouth, leaving a fermented flavor somewhat reminiscent of sour candy in its wake. The hands on his chest immediately clenched the cloth of his tanktop and pulled him closer. Genghis chuckled throatily as Nero enthusiastically pulled him down into a deep, wet kiss.

Gengis released Nero's arms. Nero's lower lip snapped out from between the gentle grip of Genghis' teeth. Nero looked down between them to watch Genghis unfasten his pants. He untucked them from his cumberbund, then slid both hands inside. Nero hissed as Genghis took hold of his cock and measured it up. The band of the ring on his left pinkie slid a smooth, cool presure along his swollen shaft as he explored.

"You're already leaking," Genghis tisked, sounding mildly disappointed. Nero briefly ducked his head aside in shame but then quickly brought it back up when Genghis brought one of his dampened hands to his mouth. He kept a loose hold on his cock with the other, feeling it twitch and jerk while he lewdly lapped Nero's precum from his fingers. He hummed approvingly around the taste, then shut his eyes and swallowed. Nero watched the rippling undulation of his throat and uttered a low moan. He raked his fingers down Genghis' chest and Genghis' breath hitched when his nails grazed over his nipples. Genghis reopened his eyes.

"We're gonna just have to find out how quick you can get hard again… 'cause I _do_ need to have myself a drink of this delicious thing," Genghis said, slightly breathless. Nero grunted in shock. With absoutely no further ado, Genghis sank to his knees, bringing Nero's pants and underwear down his thighs as he went. Nero's cock bobbed out, shiny and swollen burgandy at the head. Genghis caught it in one guiding hand and slurped it immediately into his watering mouth. Nero cried out, already overwhelmed. Genghis suckled his flavorful head, then moved his hand down around his balls. He pressed forward and completely swallowed his shaft.

Nero neck arched and his head and eyes rolled back. He gasped almost inaudibly, struck by a sudden increase of pleasure he hadn't even thought possible. He swayed off balance, but reflexively clasped onto Genghis' shoulders just in time. He felt a firm, wiry forearm wrap across the backs of his thighs to help hold him up.

Past his rapid pulse thundering in his ears, Nero could just barely hear the gulping, groaning, and slurping that was going on around his painfully hard cock. His balls were already drawn up so tight that the hand that Gengis had on them was also teasing his taint. Nero whimpered and widened his stance with a quick stuffle step that brought him closer to Genghis, who gave a garbled growl, then flickered his tongue along his perenium.

Nero's knees buckled. He desperately wanted to look down… to watch his cock being practically  _devoured_ … but his body felt nearly beyond his control. He focused on forcing his overstimulated nerves to respond and succeeded. He was rewarded with the stunning sight of Genghis gazing hungrily up at him through his eyelashes, his lips sealed and sliding tightly around his full, firm cock.

With a desperate moan, Nero tugged Gengis even closer and pressed his hips forward. Genghis gagged, his throat spasming. Nero felt a frantic groan rumble around his cock, sparking a fresh wave of fire that swiftly spread completely through him. Suddenly, the arm around his legs was gone. Genghis' hot hand fell onto one of his and shoved it up around the back of his neck.

" _Oh_ …" Nero panted. He firmed his grip on Genghis' neck and guided him as he thrust deeply into the tight, rolling grip of his throat. Genghis groaned again, and the peak of Nero's pleasure blindsided him. He choaked out another stricken, "… _oh_ …!" on the brink as he tipped over into a disorientingly long and powerful orgasm.

When the world finally began to refocus around him, Nero found Genghis sitting back on his winged heels with one hand down his pants, petting his cock and panting. His mouth and chin were so drenched that his beard dripped and drizzled their mixed liquids onto his chest.

"Whuh…" Nero gasped eagerly, "W- wow… um. What… uh… what about you? What can I do for you?"

Genghis grinned. The slick sheen surrounding his smile was oddly sexy. Nero smiled back weakly as he sagged, sinking deeply into his intensifying afterglow. Sweat dripped down his face. He dabbed at it with his coat sleeve, then removed his coat and tossed it onto the sofa.

Genghis pushed down his pants as he rose back up to his feet. His erection bounced and slapped against his belly. Nero did a double take, his eyes bugging wide as they took it all in. Genghis giggled quietly. Nero's stunned shock slowly settled into awe.  
  
"You can touch it," Genghis said invitingly. Amusement danced around the edges of his words as he showcased his genitals with his hands. Nero shook himself, then boldly palmed the underside of Gengis' erection, supporting its impressive weight.

"Oh… this… this is…" Nero sighed and shook his head, unable to find the right word. His fingers closed around Genghis' shaft and stroked downward, all the way to his pubes. Genghis hummed warmly. He draped his arms over Nero's shoulders and started playing with his wild hair.

"Have you ever tasted yourself?" Gengis asked.

"Hm?" Nero hummed hazily. Genghis pecked him on the lips. Nero swept his tongue over them, sampling a hint of his own salty bitterness.

"Ew," Nero said reactively, scrunching up his nose. He felt a slight queasiness that passed quickly and unexpectedly left his mouth watering. He hesitated, then decisively brought their lips back together. Gengis gave a gratified grunt as their mouths securely reconnected. While they kissed, Nero's hands wandered from Gengis' cock to his hips, then cautiously crept around to his ass. Gengis sighed softly. He nipped at Nero's lips before tipping his head aside to rest on his arm on Nero's shoulder.

"Don't be shy," Genghis sing-songed, starting to sway his hips to a tune only he could hear. Emboldened, Nero filled his palms with the globes of Genghis' ass and squeezed. Genghis sighed again, more roughly. He nibbled around the shell of Nero's ear, then whispered, deep and low, "Tell me you wanna fuck me." Nero's grip on his ass tightened.

"I do… I want to… to f-fuck you…" Nero stuttered heatedly. Genghis hummed happily. He leaned back to pull his arms out of his tracksuit top, letting it drop to the floor. Nero's eyes darted wildly up and down the graceful contours of Genghis' bare arms and around his tantalizingly trim torso. He greedily slid his hands up Genghis back, underneath his tanktop. Genghis' whistle bounced and jingled against his bare chest as Nero bunched the fabric up beneath his armpits, where the sweat damp hair there tickled between his thumbs and forefingers. He felt Genghis' skin rippling over his ribs as he breathed heavily.

"I want to fuck you," Nero said again, with greater urgency. He thumbed over Genghis' stiff nipples, causing him to groan. "I _need_ to. I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

"Handsome," Genghis promptly muttered, pouting slightly.

"Yes," Nero instantly agreed, petting down the soft, slight swell of Genghis' stomach. "You're the handsomest man I've ever seen." Gengis' eyes closed, his features curving gently upward in delighted contentment.

Nero traced back over the full length of Genghis' cock with one hand and toyed with his balls in the other. Genghis' hands closed over his, and he guided both of them up to his slack mouth. His smoky eyes were dark and low-lidded as he slid Nero's fingers in onto his tongue, two by two, and sucked on them, his cheeks hollowing. Their heavy breathing grew heavier while Genghis slowly soaked all of Nero's fingers in hot spit. He grazed his teeth over his skin, and eventually they unexpectedly slotted into a small indention on the side of Nero's right index finger. Genghis curiously tongued the concave callous, then bit down more firmly and tugged on the spot. Nero growled. His cock started swelling again. He curled his fingers and rubbed them against Gengis' skillful tongue.

"Please… _please_ , I want to play you," Nero begged fervently. A wild madness flickered around the edges of his eyes. Genghis smirked around his fingers, then pulled them out of the vaccuum of his mouth with a wet pop.

"That didn't take long at all," Gengis said huskily, still smiling. He stepped out of his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, stumbling slightly when they temporarily got caught on his sneakers' wings.

"Keep your shoes on?" Nero asked hopefully, frantically fumbling with his bowtie. Genghis' grin expanded.

"Of course," he said, his eyes shining brigher. His smile softened while he thoughtfully ran a finger up and down the center of his torso above his whistle as Nero rushed to remove his vest.

"Do they turn you on?" Genghis asked unassumingly, with genuine curiosity. He shifted through several poses that put his bright white sneakers on display. Nero shrugged sheepishly.

"They look good on you," Nero murmured. His cheeks reddened while he watched Genghis model and simultaneously struggled to unbutton his shirt. The swing and sway of Gengis's cock as he moved was surreally erotic... and it was reminding him of something… What was it? It was like…

A laugh burst abruptly out of Nero. Gengis stiffened, startled.

"What?" Genghis huffed in bewilderment. Nero bit his lip to stiffle his laughter. He couldn't possibly say anything coherent, so he shook his head, then, holding his pants up around his thighs with one hand, waddled past Genghis to his desk. He flicked his metronome into motion. Still just barely holding back his laughter, he gave Gengis' cock a push as well. The two shafts swung back and forth, and Nero crumpled down into the chair by his desk, tears leaking onto his cheeks as he muffled his giggles behind his hands. Gengis snorted then started laughing too. The deep, sweet rhythm of his laughter resonated thrillingly within Nero's chest. Nero looked up at Gengis with damp, reverent eyes. What a _sound_. What a perfectly wonderful, _powerful_ sound.

Genghis' magnificent laugh faded away. Effortlessly holding Nero's fanatically fixated gaze, he lifted his left leg and braced his foot on the edge of his desk. Nero's avid eyes swept over his leg, all the way from his shoe to his fuzzy inner thigh.

"I don't usually bother with this stuff… but that new nurse you hired was _painfully_ insistent," Genghis grumbled as he extracted a wrapped condom and a small foil packet of lube from his sneaker. Nero's heart thumped as a Pavlovian pulse of blood plunged into his cock when those two small items were revealed to him.

The sudden increase of fervency in Nero's already intense eyes made Gengis cower slightly. He looked away and then around the room in a daze, and soon met his own eyes looking back at him. His breath returned to him in a rush. He was looking into a full-length mirror, adorned with a string of lights, that was positioned in the far corner of the room behind Nero's desk.

Gengis brought his foot down and went to the mirror to reposition it slightly. Once he had it where he wanted it, he took a moment to admire himself with an indugent hum that was echoed. He looked back over his shoulder at Nero, who was staring back at him and gently mastrubating. He'd finished removing his shirt, and the sight of the large, soft curves of his bare torso subtly jiggling while he touched himself intensified Genghis' hunger for him. Genghis smirked and gave his own ass a crisp, glancing slap just to hear Nero squeak. Then, Genghis turned his attention to Nero's frustratingly cluttered desk. His eyes flickered with dangerous distaste at all of the potential kindling that stood in his way.

"Clear this off," Gengis ordered, his voice tight and rough. Nero quickly stood and kicked off his pants. Now nude except for his shoes and colorful socks, Nero rushed to return his violin safely into its case. After safely tucking it away beneath the sofa, he started moving the other items and shifting the piles of papers from his desk to the nearest available floor space, one handful at a time. Genghis sighed impatiently. He stomped up to the center of the desk. With one strong sweeping stroke of both arms, he cleared off the entire desk in seconds. The shoved stacks of paper cascaded off of the edge and fell onto the other mounds that were already covering the floor. Office supplies clanged and thumped and clattered raucously to the ground. Nero flinched and grimaced.

"Did you really have to do that?" Nero whined, "That was all very well organized!"

Genghis leveled an openly incredulous look at Nero, then spat, "Have your secretary sort it back out then!" He handed the lube and condom to him.

Nero accepted both Genghis' solution and the supplies with a meek nod. Genghis turned away from him and took a deep breath, then planted his hands on the center of the desk and vaulted onto it with his knees forward and his legs spread apart as if he was mounting a pommel horse. Once up, he gripped the opposite edge and fluidly rolled his body out across the desktop, lifting his ass and lowering his head and chest down onto the cool, hard wood.

Gengis checked himself out in the mirror, pleased with the angle he'd chosen. He saw Nero standing completely still behind him, just staring. Genghis popped his whistle into his mouth and peeped it.

Startled but charmed, Nero grinned and staggered toward him, shuffling through the papers on the ground like a zombie in the snow. He placed the condom on the table, then took a deep breath and tried to open the lube, but once again, his hands were too slick with sweat for him to get a good grip. He hissed a curse through clenched teeth, then had a moment of realization, and placed the packet between his teeth and tore it open. He sputtered at the bead that oozed out onto his lips before he pulled the packet away. He reached out with his empty hand and stroked Genghis' cheeks, loosing himself for a moment once again in simply admiring the shameless ass that was angled up for him.

Genghis waited patiently for Nero to continue, content to simply bask in his attention. Finally, Nero squeezed a dollop of the lubricant over his hole. Genghis sucked in a breath and shivered. "I don't really need that," he sighed with resignation as the lube warmed up pleasantly on his hot, sensitive skin. "You don't have to stretch it."

"Really?" Nero asked with heavy skepticism as he set the lube down carefully on his desk. He tested dipping in a forefinger, and was suprised to find hardly any resistance. Even when that little bit of lube he had placed ran out, his finger kept sinking steadily in all the way up to his knuckle. He held it still for a moment, then started rubbing around in search of - Genghis tipped his hips as soon as Nero got close, then abruptly clenched, shuddered and groaned deeply in pleasure. Nero smiled broadly, giving Genghis' prostate another nudge that made Genghis groan even louder.

"Put - your - cock - in - me!" Gengis forcefully barked with a demanding thump of one hand against the desk. Nero laughed breathlessly. He kept his finger inside of Genghis' flexing hole while he grabbed the wrapped condom with his other trembling hand. While he brought one of its corners directly between his teeth, he kept teasing him inside, loving the way Genghis gasped and writhed. Genghis huffed and urgently slapped the desk again. Spitting out the strip of the wrapper that he had ripped off, Nero pinched the opened packet to drop the condom out onto his desk.

"Need both hands," Nero panted in apologetic warning. Genghis groaned and relaxed, allowing him to more easily pull his finger free. He pressed the condom over his leaking head and shivered from the pleasant pressure. He pinched the tip and rolled it on with the thumb and middle finger of his other hand, sighing as it encased his aching cock. He was already grateful for how much it would dull his sensitivity, no matter how slightly. He'd need all the help he could get lasting long enough to see Genghis cum before he did… again. Especially when Genghis had already somehow lined his asshole up perfectly with the head of his cock. Nero uttered a noise of surprise.

"Look in the mirror," Genghis said. Nero turned his head to see _them_ , both shining with sweat and positioned to start - Nero shuddered. They stared at each other through the mirror with searing lust in their eyes.

"Fuck. Me." Genghis demanded. Nero grabbed his ass and pressed forward. He choaked on his breath at the crushing _heat_ of him as he entered his…. his _temple_. Nero's chest hitched as he panted shallowly. Genghis groaned, his pitch peaking sharply in pain. A chill cut through Nero's boiling blood.

"Sorry!" Nero gasped. Gengis gave a needy whimper while Nero quickly retrieved the lube. He drizzled it above the sorely stretched ring of muscle and felt the chill of the liquid dripping down around his cock. He placed a hand underneath to keep it where it was needed. After that, he didn't even need to thrust; as his cock was slicked, it was sucked in, until we was sunk completely, his hips pressed snugly against Genghis' perfectly plump cheeks. They pulsed together, panting and moaning softly as they made small, settling motions to get more comfortably connected.

Breathing heavily, Nero absently set aside the nearly empty lube, then gripped Genghis' bony hips. He barely began pulling out for the first thrust, when he felt Genghis shift the support of his weight into his hands. His fingers sank into Genghis' pale skin as he accepted it with a rush of pride. Genghis lifted his knees off the table, and wrapped his legs around Nero's waist, crossing his feet to lock his ankles together behind Nero's back. Nero shuddered. The winged heels of Genghis' sneakers pressed into his spine as Genghis flexed his legs, forcing Nero's cock in impossibly deeper with a greedy groan that made Nero gasp as he felt his cock get agonizingly harder.

"…gonna kill me," Nero breathed, trembling. Genghis laughed, heat-warmingly gently. Nero's nerves steadied, calmed by that sweet, soft sound. Then Genghis relaxed his legs and, with an elegant arch of his back, reared off of his cock until only the head remained inside. There was a dramatic pause that perfectly peaked the tension between them. Nero's cock twitched. Then it was smoothly re-engulfed. As Genghis' ass slapped back against his hips, Nero's head snapped back too.

"OH!" Nero cried as his breath was knocked out of him. Suddenly all he could feel was a steady pulse of pleasure. He felt outside of himself as he pushed in tandem with Genghis' pull for the next thrust. The full reconnection hit even harder than the one before, and so did the next and the next as they built up a rapid rhyrhm that quickly had them both keening.

Genghis ravenously watched them move together in the mirror, but Nero wasn't able see what they were doing even if he wanted too. His eyes couldn't focus and he couldn't force his head back down from facing the ceiling. It was all for the best though; he was sure that if he _could_ watch what was happening then it would be over in an instant. So he felt, and he listened, and that alone was enough to overwhelm him all on its own. The crisp slapping of their skin cut through the air in sync with their heavy, choppy breaths, and the slight but thunderous wobble of his heavy desk contributed its own thumping baseline. Genghis' groans were slowly loosing their sweet smoothness, deteriorating into gutteral grunts and growls that gave Nero goosebumps.

Nero's arms shuddered. They were beginning to burn with the effort of holding Genghis aloft. His hands slipped on his hips, and his stomach plunged as he felt him start to fall out of his grip. His legs around Nero's waist kept him up, but their thrusts faltered to a halt. Genghis pushed himself up on his forearms. Sweat poured off of him. Using the grip of his legs, he forced Nero to bend down closer and hunch over the desk so could rest his knees on it. Once they were securely resettled, Nero moaned and passionately kissed the back of Genghis' neck. He heard a gulp click through Genghis' dry throat. He kissed him again.

Genghis lowered his chest back down onto the desk and reached back to grab Nero's wandering hands. He guided them beneath his chest and wrapped them around his shoulders in an underhand grip. Nero embraced him, and frowned at the layer of damp cloth that separated them. He shoved it up and out of the way as far as he could, then pressed back down again, skin to skin. The pair hummed in bliss. Nero slid his hands back to where Genghis wanted them. He held onto him tightly.

"You feel amazing," Nero whispered. Genghis rippled around his cock. Nero inhaled sharply.

"So do you," Genghis said. Nero could hear the lazy smile on his lips. He squeezed him tighter. His hips started reflexively rocking again. Genghis groaned, braced himself against the desk and thrust back, countering him beat for beat. His own cock slid between his belly and the desk through a thick puddle of precum. Nero was just barely grazing his prostate on nearly every thrust. Genghis squirmed within Nero's hold. His mouth was watering.

"Faster… _faster_ …" Genghis slurred. He seemed so lost in his need that he barely even sounded like himself anymore.

"Presto tempo?" Nero chuckled breathlessly. Genghis huffed and whined. Nero earnestly picked up the pace, pounding faster and harder. Gengis moaned in enthusiastic approval, the sound made staccato by the force of Nero's thrusts.

"…too - sexy," Nero panted, "I can't… _Oh_ … I want to… fuck you… forever…"

"Touch me… !" Genghis panted. Nero dragged his hands firmly down the front of his body until he got to his cock. He gripped it with both hands and Genghis's cock was forced through the tunnel of his fists with each thrust. Genghis squealed and tensed, stilling, his thighs trembling. After one more fast, forceful smack of Nero's hips against his ass, Genghis came with a strident wail, his entire body jerked by several strong pulses of pleasure. The convulsions of his muscles caused Nero to crest as well. Genghis' cum gushed over Nero's hand while Nero spilled within him, each ecstatic spasm of their bodies spurring on the next.

Before his aftershocks had even fully finished fading, Genghis pulled Nero's hand up to his mouth to suck his own cum hot and fresh from his fingers. Nero whimpered as his pleasure peaked to painful intensity before finally starting to wane. He slumped forward, utterly drained. Genghis melted beneath his weight, finally unlatching his legs from around his hips and stiffly lowering them down to let them hang limply off the edge of the desk.

They luxuriated quietly in their afterglow for a long while. Genghis languidly slurped and bit gently on Nero's hand. Nero felt Genghis' breathing slowly return to normal beneath him.

Eventually, Genghis groaned uncomfortably and shifted, finally pushing Nero's hand away from the puddle of drool he'd produced. Nero dragged himself up and reached down between them to hold the condom in place as he carefully withdrew from him. Genghis sighed quietly when he finished pulling out.

Nero slid the condom off and tied it up. Genghis rolled over onto his back and stretched, his joints popping. Nero dropped the condom into the wastebasket. It landed with a quiet smack. Nero pulled his pants back up.

"Thank you," Nero said, immediately underwhelmed by how insufficiently those words expressed his actual gratitude. Genghis nodded dismissively. He had started running his fingers idly over his body. Nero hesitated before speaking again.

"When are, er - When will we have the next… uh, 'session'?" Nero asked distantly, his eyes appreciatively tracing the same paths as Genghis' hands. Genghis shrugged.

"I'll let you know," Genghis said. He sat up slowly to watch while Nero redressed. When he was finished, Genghis beckoned him. Nero stepped close and Genghis drew him down to him for a soft kiss.

"I'm gonna be feeling this for a while," Genghis said warmly. Nero smiled proudly. Genghis' kisses wandered over his blushing face.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to concentrate during my concert," Nero admitted. Genghis chuckled.

"Wasn't I inspiring?" Genghis teased, his lips now tracing his plush jaw.

"Well. Of course, but it would be extremely inappropriate to play how I feel about you," Nero said with a nervous giggle. Genghis nibbled on his chin.

"Do it anyway," Genghis growled with a sharply wicked grin. He sucked on Nero's neck and felt him gulp.

"You're _terrible_ ," Nero whispered with all the love he possessed. Smiling smugly, Genghis sat back to meet his reverential eyes with his own, alight with dangerous delight.

"I know."

 


End file.
